


Viraha

by riacte



Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft championship - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blue Bats, Gen, Sad, Swearing, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte
Summary: 27 Nov · @froubery2: I am the mcc 9 blue bats-Viraha (Hindi) – The realisation of love through separation-Fruit misses the Blue Bats part 2 Electric Boogaloo. Sequel to Longer Than A Month.
Relationships: falsesymmetry & fruitberries & hbomb94 & rendog
Series: MCC Hermits and Friends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014315
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Viraha

Fruit stared at the names that appeared on his screen. _“MCC13 Team Mint Mistletoes,_ ” he read out loud. “ _With Fruitberries, George, KarlJacobs and Ludwig.”_

Well.

It was totally fine. Fruit knew he had signed up for something like this. His teammates were nice (probably). They would be alright. He liked his team. He liked meeting new people. Everything was _fine_.

Except it… wasn’t. 

(Fruit had asked again and again for him to be teamed up with HBomb. He got nothing but radio silence in return. Which was… expected. The duo of H and Fruit was too strong. Fruit had spent the last three MCCs with the hermits. It was time for him to meet someone new, _yet his heart wasn’t over it._ Fruit was a little greedy, a little desperate, and totally irrational.)

Maybe Fruit should stop being emotional over something that happened almost three months ago (was it just three months? It simultaneously felt like it was two weeks and an eternity ago.) Fruit had his time with the Blue Bats. They all had their time with the Blue Bats, and maybe their era was _over._ (He hoped it wasn’t. He really, really hoped he wasn’t.)

Would there be a reunion? They were all busy, weren’t they? H was doing his HBomb stuff in Dream’s world, Ren and False were both preoccupied with fighting over grass (?) and building cool stuff or whatever. Maybe eventually, eventually, they would come together and have a nice casual chat. Just Fruit, H, Ren, and False. Just his Blue Bats. And Fruit would be happy. 

… But for now, nothing. Nothing but the memories of that fateful day, of cheers and tears and laughter, nothing but the beautiful fanarts he oh-so-carefully kept in his photo album, nothing but the cries of their fans as they begged and begged again for a reunion. Nothing but his impulsive tweets about the Bats, nothing but the sound of his recorded voice in the MCC9 tapes that he watched and rewatched till 5am, nothing but the neatly folded Blue Bats jacket next to his bed (which had started to gather dust), _nothing_. 

… Was it going to end? Just like that? Like a whiff of a familiar scent in the air, only for it to be dashed away by a breeze.

( _Almost like it was never there—)_

No. _No._ Fruit would not allow it. The Blue Bats meant the world to him. Life was temporary, but Blue Bats were forever. 

… Was this how they were going to drift apart? Blue Bats, then Lime Liches, then Lime Llamas, then the fucking Mint Mistletoes. Fruit could see the hermits in his mind— the MCC10 Orange Ocelots, MCC12 Aqua Axolotls, MCC13 Purple Penguins—

And H. HBomb was always with different people. MCC11 Blue Black Cats, MCC12 Orange Catmaids, now MCC13 Yellow Whatever-the-fuck.

(Later Fruit checked his Twitter. H was in Yellow Yetis. Whatever.)

It hurt. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it did, but it _hurt_ and Fruit wanted it to **_s t o p._ **

_It was fine_ , Fruit told himself. But then he saw that False and Grian were in the same team, and they were with _Pete,_ which meant part of the MCC10 Orange Ocelots were coming back—

…

It was stupid. The hermits always played with other hermits. They always had each other. Ren and False would always keep one half of the Blue Bats together. By teaming up with Grian, False was keeping the Lime Liches together. Now False’s and Pete’s Orange Ocelots had returned. 

… His Blue Bats kinda had their reunion, didn’t they? Lime Liches happened in MCC11. They had a great time (except Parkour. Fuck Parkour.)

_(Fruit was always so selfish. Always asking for more.)_

Fruit stared and stared at his screen. His eyes were oddly dry. He then quickly switched tabs to stare at the Blue Bats announcement tweet, which he totally didn’t look at daily. His hand trembled.

… _Was it really going to end? Just like that?_

It hurt. It fucking hurt. He missed the Bats so much. Maybe— _maybe—_

Then Fruit saw someone had retweeted the Blue Bats announcement with a simple “I miss them”. Emotions rushed into his heart and his mind went blank. Without thinking, his fingers flew across his keyboard almost furiously, then he slammed the enter button—

“ _never heard of them_ ” he retweeted. 

… Maybe it was better that way. He had to get over the Bats. Maybe it was better to crack jokes and laugh and troll his followers. Maybe seeing them freak out and curse him would make him forget his pain. 

Spoiler alert: it didn’t. It even kinda made him feel worse.

…

His heart ached. He didn’t want to move on. 

Fruit stood up, walked over to his Blue Bats jacket and carefully brushed the dust away. His fingers traced the navy “A” on its back.

… He was a quarter of a whole. 

So when he saw someone on Twitter had created a Blue Bats plushie, he knew he had to say something.

 _“blue bats :]_ ” he retweeted. Apparently people missed them as much as he did. A smile snuck on his face, but it was a sad smile. 

… Was this all he was going to get? Plushies and tweets to compensate? Was he foolishly clinging onto something that had already drifted away?

(Of course he wasn’t. Fruit knew he wasn’t.)

… He wasn’t even Fruitberries anymore. He was Fruit Bats. Once a Bat, always a Bat. Fruit would never forget. 

… So maybe he was now on his own. Maybe Scott wouldn’t put them together ever again. Maybe they were all too busy to meet up.

... 

Fruit reached for his Blue Bats jacket and slowly, slowly, put it on. 

He went to his computer, found the picture of the Blue Bats plushie, and with a click of his mouse, he saved it.

He went back to his Twitter account. He changed his name and his profile picture.

Slowly, slowly, he typed.

 _“I am the mcc 9 blue bats,”_ he said. 

His name had changed to literally “BLUE BATS” and his profile picture was the Blue Bats plushie.

It was okay. Fruit was Fruit Bats. Fruit was the Blue Bats. It was okay. He was okay. 

(A short while later, he realised how stupid he sounded, so he deleted the tweet. But people had noticed.)

“I am the MCC9 Blue Bats,” Fruit said out loud. 

And for just a fraction of a second, he believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> ... If I had a nickel every time I write a fic about Fruit’s tweets, I’ll have two nickels. Which isn’t a lot, but it’s weird it happened twice.
> 
> I’m not hating on the teams or whatever, I’m just having Blue Bats Syndrome AGAIN and I feel the NEED to scream about them. And Fruit’s tweets are murdering me. This is an unapologetic vent fic.
> 
> The “never heard of them” tweet [here](https://twitter.com/froubery/status/1332129962191585280). The “blue bats :]” tweet [here](https://twitter.com/froubery2/status/1332445982903046147).
> 
> He deleted the “I am the mcc 9 blue bats tweet”, but there’s a screenshot [here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/765158413239713795/782013164522045440/unknown.png).
> 
> Please cry and scream with me. As always, would appreciate comments! 
> 
> A continuation of [Longer Than A Month](%E2%80%9C).
> 
> (I listen to heartbreak songs to deal with the pain.)
> 
> By the way, please also read [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582955/chapters/67888048) by TsunamiStarz it made me cry.


End file.
